The New Girl
by WritingElephant
Summary: Raeleen Symons has a strange ability that she is not completely in control of. When she joins the freakshow she forms close bonds with many of the performers including the camp heartthrob Jimmy. But Raeleen has secrets. As Jimmy delves into her past he realises she might not be the simple country girl she appears to be. Jimmy/OC. Rated T for language. Rating may change.
1. A grand entrance

**Hello! So this story is set in freakshow. It is from the perspective of an oc and Jimmy Darling. They will eventually be love interests. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story or its characters, but I do own Raeleen and the story line to this fic. So don't think about copying it because I will find you.**

Things at the freakshow were usually hectic. There was always some drama going on. The freaks were lucky if they got more than a moment of peace, most of the time. Things were never just gonna be easy for them.

But I'll tell you what. They were never expecting a strange girl covered in blood and dirt to enter their tent while they were eating breakfast.

The whole place silenced and they regarded her with wide eyes. Her dress was torn and saturated in mud. She had a head wound from god knows what. Blood mixed with dirt to make a flaky substance that was peeling away on her cheek. She swayed from side to side while she stood before them, as if she was drunk.

"I've come to ask if there are any jobs available" she announced.

She passed collapsed to the ground in front of them.

Well, this would certainly be interesting.

. . .

That day I got the best sleep I'd had in weeks. I woke up with that sort of warm bliss reserved for mornings. My bones cracked as I stretched out my arms like a cat. It took a moment for me to realise that anything was out of the ordinary. But then it hit me.

_I'm in a bed_ I registered. _I am in a bed. I am in someone else's bed. _

My eyes shot open. I was abruptly alert. I struggled against the sheets to sit up, but black spots clouded my vision and my brain felt heavy as an anchor.

"Oh look who's finally awake" the strangest voice I'd ever heard called out. A bearded woman came to help me sit up. I looked around the room. Well, it wasn't really a room at all; it was a tent.

"I'm at the freakshow" I realised. I blinked in awe of this. All this time travelling had finally payed off.

"Yes. Indeed you are" said the bearded lady, whom I had temporarily forgotten. "And you made quite the entrance that's for sure."

For the first time I looked at the woman properly. She had a nurturing appearance to her, but you could also see that she was a hard worker. She seemed tough, but still loving. I thought people like that were the best sort of people.

"I'm dreadfully sorry" I told her, honestly. "I hope I didn't cause any trouble."

"Ahh don't sweat it!" she said, waving a hand at me. "What I would like to know it what on earth a pretty wee girly such as yourself is doing stumbling into a freakshow looking like hell on earth?"

I hesitated a moment before replying.

"I have come to audition for the show."

As expected the woman's face changed. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth tightened. I felt bad for disappointing her even though I had done nothing wrong.

"Well honey, I don't know if you read the signs but this is a freakshow. You don't fit the freak criteria by any means" she said, her voice sharp as the end of Daddy's riffle.

"But I am a freak, ma'am! My whole life people have been calling me one!" I exclaimed. She shot me a funny look.

"Well, I'm sorry m'love, but I can't see anything freekish about you from where I'm sitting." The woman claimed, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Well no, you can't see it." I muttered, exasperated. "I'll show you."

I straightened my back and did good posture like Momma was always going on about. The bearded lady crossed her arms. Her face said _I'm humouring you. _I gulped before shutting my eyes and trying to concentrate. I wasn't exactly sure what I was trying to do. I just let out whatever energy I had left in me and hoped it would do something. In hindsight, I probably should have put more effort in. It was a sort of job interview, after all. But I had been on the road for so long that I couldn't find it in me to care. So I just let it out.

"Well, I'll be damned."

I opened my eyes to find just about every object in the room floating in the air,including my bed. It was quite a good result, especially with how tired I was. Hell, I didn't think I had that much power left in me.

_No_ I thought. _That will always be around to plague you._

Honestly, I was just glad I didn't set anything on fire. The bearded lady looked around the room, her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth dangling open. Daddy always said I'd be a shock to people.

"So, does this count as freekish?" I inquired.

The woman's eyes settled on me. I don't think she knew quite what to say. I hoped that meant it was a yes and I could stay. How wonderful a new home would be.

**No Jimmy this chapter I'm afraid, but he will be in the next chapter I promise. So, what do you think? You like the oc? You want to read more? Leave a review and let me know!**

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you have a great day. :)**


	2. Meet the monsters

**Hello again! It's been a million years! Does anyone actually remember that this story is a thing? I doubt it. Well regardless, I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Meet the Monsters:

Miss Elsa's tent sure was grand. In fact everything about Miss Elsa was pretty extravagant; with her pristine blonde locks and her silken black wrap-dress and her fancy way of speaking. She reminded me of Momma. It was all quite intimidating.

Miss Elsa had been walking a circle around me. I felt like a lamp she was considering buying. I couldn't take it anymore; the silence was deafening.

"Should I demonstrate, ma'am?" I offered. I winced at how my voice shook. Miss Elsa waved her hand at me.

"Ethel has told me of your gift. She believes that you are not a fraud. That is all the proof I need. And she has told me of your exception. You want to wear a mask onstage?" she said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"How old are you, my dear?" She began her circle again.

"Seventeen, ma'am."

"And where are you from?"

"Alabama, ma'am."

"How interesting. A seventeen year old girl all the way from Alabama show up on the doorsteps looking like the very personification of hell and asks to have an act in which her face is covered. If this happened to you would you think? From here you look like either a runaway or a criminal." she said, stopping in front of me. "We don't want any trouble here. If you have anything chasing after you then you must take your business elsewhere."

I felt my stomach sink, but then what was I expecting? Did I think they would just welcome me with open arms?

"I want to be honest with you, Miss Elsa." I said, addressing her by name for the first time. "So, please believe me when I say that the is nobody coming after me. That's the whole reason I came here. After my Momma and Daddy passed away I fell on hard times, you see? I have no family left. I'm not all that charming so I couldn't get anyone to marry me. No one wanted to give a job to a young girl like me. I thought I'd end up in a workhouse or an orphanage for sure, but then I saw your show in the paper."

"And you thought this place would be the better alternative?" Elsa inquired. I nodded. I had no idea if that was the right response. Everything she said sounded like a challenge.

"Look, ma'am" I said, my voice shaking. "I don't really need to be on stage. I'll take any job. I can clean, Our old maid taught me to cook and sew. She always said that if I got hold of a hairbrush I'd make a perfect housewife."

I was babbling and I knew it. But I just couldn't stop myself. I was desperate. For some reason this felt like a last chance. Elsa shook her head at me and looked very sharp.

"You shouldn't do that" Elsa snapped. "You must learn to demand what you truly want otherwise it will never be yours."

I shrunk under her gaze and her face softened.

"But then I suppose that's what makes you the perfect freak." she said. "You are so quick to try and justify your existence. It just makes you look even more guilty. You are guilty for taking up space."

I didn't know how I was supposed to reply. I was angry. Who did she think she was? Did she think just because she had her fancy velvets and crystals that she could say whatever she wanted to me? But it was a childish anger and I knew it. Really, I was just uncomfortable that she could pin me down so well. So I sat there and looked at the ground, wishing I would pass out again.

"Well, Miss. Symons" Elsa said, breaking the silence like it was one of the many yet to be opened envelopes scattered on her desk. "Its looks as if you've found yourself a job."

"Seriously?!" I asked and then realised how much I must have sounded like a hill-billy. "No, I'm sorry… that is… I mean-"

"Don't stutter, girl" Elsa scolded. My mouth fell closed. "You are starting purely on a trial basis. You will clean up, cook, and help dress the stage for the show. I will evaluate as to whether you should have a part in the show or not."

I jolt of energy caused me to leap to my feet. But was pumping through my veins and every pulsate sounded like _thank god thank god thank god thank god-_

"Thank you so much, ma'am! I promise you will not be disappointed you took a chance on me!" I exclaimed. For a moment she almost seemed to smile a little.

. . .

Miss Elsa got Ethyl to walk me over to the tent to meet my new workmates. I would, once again, be interrupting their meal. I tried not to dwell on that too much. After all, weren't all beginnings interruptions?

I was nervous. Not because I was about to enter a tent of freaks and neurotics. I had prepared myself for that beforehand. I almost found the idea oddly charming. Like going to read to children. No, I was more worried about how they'd react to me. If I didn't get along with them then I surely wouldn't have a position for long. Besides, I wanted to make friends here. I was tired of being lonely.

I wondered what mother would think… seeing me so eager to fall in with a group of monsters.

She'd probably say it was right where I belonged.

Entering the tent again felt like falling into wonderland. All of a sudden they weren't the freaks; I was. Not just because I didn't have a deformity of any kind, but because they all seemed to have such an intimacy with each other. Walking in that tent felt like walking into the middle of a play but not knowing your lines -or even the context of the scene for that matter.

Ethyl called out to them. All of them turned to look at me. I swallowed.

"Everyone this is Raeleen!" she announced. "She's coming to work with us. She does telekinesis."

I swore their eyes were digging holes in my flesh. I knew I had to speak.

"I'm sorry about all the disruptions I have caused. I'm looking forward to working with y'all. If you'll have me that is" I forced out. I bowed and felt stupid.

There was silence that was longer than the great wall of china. I honestly thought I was gonna explode. But then something happened: someone laughed. Then a couple of other people. Eventually the whole room was giggling. I felt a sort of deflative relief. For the first time in a long time I thought everything might just be okay.

. . .

They sure were an interesting bunch, that's for sure. It would take too long to list everyone I met that day, but rest assured each and everyone of them was full of spunk. I suppose you would have to be if you wanted to work in show business. They were all nice enough to me… well, the two men with funny hands sat towards the back of the table and glowered at me. I found it easy to ignore them, though. I started a conversation with a lady called Eve. She was the world's tallest woman, apparently. Which you think would have been convenient, as she was also lovely enough to trump any fashion model.

One of the siamese twins also tried to talk to me! However, her sister kept pinching her so she eventually gave up. It was a shame. She seemed like a really nice girl.

Eventually, people began to shift away from the dinner table to resume their duties. I was glad of it. It was nice to meet everyone, but thinking so much was getting exhausting. One of the men with funny hands -Jimmy I thought his name was, informed me that my job for that night was dishes. He also made sure I knew the only reason I got off with such an easy job was because I was so new.

"Thank you, sir" I said, skipping around him to go and gather everyone's plates. But then his hand clenched around my wrist.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Let's get something straight" he stated. "I'm the man of this place."

"Whoopity doo" I was surprised by the amount of malice in my voice. Anger burned the back of my throat. It was irrational; really I was imposing on him. I had no right to be cross with him. But I refused to let him man handle me. I didn't want to be taken control of. I yanked my arm free.

"Do you want something?" I spat. His eyes narrowed.

"I take care of everyone hear. I want you to know that if you're doing one over on us then I'll find out and you'll be sorry" he said.

My arm was free, but his eyes were penetrating me. I felt all my anger getting grossly shoved away to make room for humiliation. I knew he could see it. What Momma had in her eyes and Daddy had in his lashes.

I was a monster -and it stuck out like a sore thumb.

I lowered my head and waited for him to leave. If he said anything else then I wouldn't have heard over the tears welling in my eye.

**I'm really not sure about whether or not this story is worth continuing. It is a pretty slow start. If you guys want me to keep going with it then I will for sure, but you have to review and let me know. Otherwise I'll just work on something else. Let me know what you want out of me and I'll do it. **

**Have a great day. :) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
